Why He's a Zero
by Original Katie Bell
Summary: Hector Zeroni has lived his whole life either on the streets, in homes, or with abusive foster parents. But things only get worse after being sent to Camp Green Lake. The next 18 months of Hectors life will be filled with rape, self mutilation and.. love?


Why He's a Zero 

A/N: I was looking through all the Holes stories and I thought, 'What the hell?! This Zero kid is a PRIME resource for all the other people there to take their anger out on!" So… I'm here to fix it.

THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE: Sexual, Verbal, Child, Physical, and Self Abuse, Slash (In other words, same-sex couples), and many situations that will make some of you readers uneasy. I most probably wont write anything too graphic (Except for the Self Abuse part, the only part I have some experience in, thank mum's god), but this WILL be an M-rated story. DO NOT SAY I HAVEN'T WARNED YOU.

A/N 2: I know in the movie Hector got sent to jail for stealing a pair of shoes from Pay-Less the next day but I changed it, it didn't make sense to me anyway Shrugs

.ThisIsHereToBreakUpThePageBecauseICan'tBeBotheredToDoAnythingElseAboutIt.

"I find the defendant guilty of all charges, he will be rep-remanded to the State until the arrangement's for Camp Green Lake are made." The Judge said, banging her gravel on her desk and turning her attention to the next case.

"But, your honor! My client didn't mean to take the shoes! It was merely a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding or not, your client did steal the shoe's, knowing he was in the wrong! He has caused preventable damage, and landed one of his peers in a detention facility! My decision is finial." The Judge finished somewhat harshly and gave Hector's attorney an intimating glare, stating with out words, that the conversation was over.

"Don't worry, we still have the appeal." The lawyer said, under his breath muttering some nonsense about, 'Give her a bloody robe and she thinks she's queen of the freakin' world…', but Hector wasn't listening.

I find the defendant guilty of all charges… Those words kept ricocheting around Hector's head as if a super-bouncy bouncy ball he had seen in a shop window a couple of week's ago, had been let go in his head. Well, at least the next eighteen months of his life were already laid out for him. I mean, he thought, It can't be any worse then those foster families. 

He shuddered involuntary at the memories pouring through his head, and looked around quickly to make sure that no one had noticed it. No one had. Of coarse. They all had more important things to think worry about then an emotionally disturbed teenager.

.TheRainbowBoysIsTheBestNovelInTheEntireWorldAndTheyDon'tHaveItHereTypical.

Hector tried to find something to lighten his spirits, but driving along this dusty road, in the middle of nowhere, to Camp Green Lake, with a bunch of teenage criminals, a grouchy, old bus driver, and a ranger armed with a rifle in case things got out of hand or 'some punk kid' tried to make an escape.

"Land ho." The ranger said tiredly, ushering Hector and the other teenagers off the bus. He pointed Hector towards the buildings and told the others to sit down and wait on the scorching how ground.

Calls of "Fresh meat!" followed Hector into a dingy little office. Inside was equipped with a refrigerator, fan, old television, a trash can, a wearing, wooden desk, two matching chairs, and a large, arm chair which held a rustic western man chewing what seemed to be sunflower seeds.

"Hector Zeroni…" the man said spitting the seeds into the bin and putting down Hectors file to stand up, and walk out of the room, gesturing Hector to follow him, "My name is Mr Sir. You will call me by my name at all times. Understand?"

_What kinda a fool has a 'Mr Sir'? _Hector thought, following Mr Sir into a wooden shed marked 'Library', which instead of books held shovels, goggles, and bright orange uniforms.

"I said," Mr Sir said, turning around to face him, holding a shovel in one hand and the uniforms and goggles in the other, "Did you understand me?"

The metallic twang of the shovel as it collided with Hectors head sent him falling to the ground.

The next time Hector opened his eyes half of his and hair face was caked with dried blood from the shovel injury, his head was spinning, and he was lying in the same room, except two crucial differences…

A/N: Well there you have it! Did you hate it? Like it? Fall in love with it? Well, I want to know! Please, any mistakes I have made and not covered tell me in the review. Thankyou! Oh, and also! Before I forget! How long did they stay at Camp Green Lake for anyways?


End file.
